


Past Patiently Waitin'

by Underling



Series: How Lucky We Are [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: “Happy birthday,” George whispered, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.Alexander smiled, leaning forward enough to kiss him softly, George humming into the kiss for a second before Alexander pulled away.“So about this dinner,” he mumbled.George laughed. “I’m still not going to tell you where I’m taking you. But since it’s Wednesday, I figured I’d take you on Friday, and you can stay at my place over the weekend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The newest installment, and as promised, it was posted on Alexander Hamilton's actual birthday, because, birthday sex.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Read on.

_January Eleventh._

His calendar seems to stare at him as he prepares for the day. Pulls on a pair of jeans – nice ones, can’t let George seem him being swallowed by his old ones, and besides, these ones are comfortable.

He’s had the date circled in red since he put up the calendar at the beginning of the school year; the only other date circled was in green, January twenty-eighth. His graduation date. 

He had opted out of joining the celebration at the end of the year, just wanting to be done with school, he’d get his diploma at the same time everyone else got theirs, but he didn’t have to walk on the stage – praying he didn’t trip and fall.

His foster parents didn’t seem to really care that they weren’t going to get to go to the celebration; it gave them more time to jet away.

Alexander knew he’d have to move out soon after he graduated, but he hoped they would let him stay until he at least got a job, an apartment, a _life._

He shook his thoughts out of his head, trying to get them to at least to quiet down a little bit, and grabbed his bag, stopping to grab his laptop and walking out to the kitchen. 

There was a card on the table, his name on it, and he picked it up. 

It was pretty generic, said simply ‘Happy Birthday!’ his foster parents signed it, had slipped a hundred dollar bill in it, called it good.

He could make that hundred last a couple weeks if he was careful. He could be careful. He sat it back down on the table, covering it with the card.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he pulled it out. 

**From: J**

**Just because it’s your birthday does not mean you get to make us late. Get in the car.**

He checked the time, John only texted in full sentences when he was serious. 

It was 7:55, school started at 8:05, they still had time, so he grabbed an apple and ran out to the car, climbing in the front seat. 

“Took you long enough,” John stated, though Alexander could easily pick up on the teasing tone in his voice. That was settling. 

Alexander shrugged, pulling the mirror down and fixing his hair, before ultimately pulling it up into a ponytail. “Stared to long at the calendar.”

John shook his head, putting the car in drive and beginning the endeavor to the school. “Were you trying to decide if it was really your birthday or not?”

Alexander waved him off a bit. “Counting the days until I graduate,” he said simply.

John hummed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “You know, even Laf got ready quicker than you.”

“That’s not true,” Hercules argued. “He was hogging the bathroom this morning. He was just ready when you got there because he got up at five thirty.”

Lafayette scoffed, Alexander could image he was probably fixing his hair. “It takes time to be this _parfait_.”

Alexander laughed. “Sure, _perfect_ , totally.”

Lafayette huffed, mumbling a few things in French under his breath, only causing Alexander to laugh harder. 

“Aside from Laf’s imperfection,” John murmured, pulling into the school parking lot. “What’re you doing for your birthday, Alex?”

Alexander pursed his lips, thinking for a minute. “Probably working on homework,” he said honestly. “Maybe, by some miracle, my foster parents will be home and will do something for it.”

John nodded. “Okay, so I’ll come over at seven, and I’ll bring a cake and Chinese food, okay?”

Alexander grinned. “Sounds _perfect_ ,” he said with a laugh, casting a glance back at Lafayette. 

Lafayette flipped him off, smoothing his hair down at the front before grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car. 

Alexander followed suit, throwing his own bag over his shoulder, shivering slightly in the cold air. 

John walked around the car, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You got a ride home?” he asked. “It’s too cold for you to be walking.”

Alexander glanced up towards the school, locking eyes with George, who was looking out the window, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alexander smiled. “I think I’ve got a ride, don’t worry,” he told him. “Have fun at practice.”

Hercules grunted. “Not gonna ask if I need a ride?” he asked. 

John looked back over his shoulder. “Your work is like, a block from here. I think you’ll be fine.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Hercules said simply. “Pick me up after practice. I get off at six thirty.”

John raised an eyebrow. “How did you manage to get a job that only has you work like, three hours?”

Hercules shrugged. “Wednesdays are my easy days.”

John shook his head. “I’m almost jealous,” he told him. 

Lafayette interjected then. “Why do I not get an offer of a ride home, John?” he asked.

John raised an eyebrow, sighing. “You are on the basketball team with me, you French fuck.”

Lafayette was silent for a few seconds, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “I realized that.”

They were reaching the school now, each of them going off in their own respective ways. John cast one last look back at Alexander, giving him a smile and wave, before disappearing into his class.

…

The day dragged on, by the time he was in Mr. Adams’s class, he was willing to leap off the school. 

Lunch went by relatively boringly, John had tried to throw food into Lafayette’s mouth, which, he failed at. 

It was his last class now, and he was staring at George from across the room. They’d gotten a new seating arrangement, and now Alexander was stuck in the back row of the room, directly straight across the room from George’s desk. 

He pulled out his phone, they were supposed to be during work on their own, but Alexander had finished it not long before it had been passed out.

He checked to make sure no one was looking at him, before clicking on George’s contact information.

**To: George**

**It’s my birthday.**

He stared at George; waiting for the moment he got the message. He was rewarded with George looking up from his desk, raising an eyebrow at him before looking down at his phone.

**From: George**

**I’m quite aware.**

Alexander huffed. 

**To: George**

**Did you get me a present?**

George let out a soft laugh; Alexander watched as multiple people’s heads shot up to see what was funny.

**From: George**

**I’m taking you to dinner on Friday.**

**To: George**

**Really? Where?**

**From: George**

**It’s a surprise.**

Alexander let out a low whine, glaring up at him.

**To: George**

**I don’t like surprises.**

**From: George**

**Oh, I’m quite aware. Surprise.**

Alexander looked up, cocking his head in confusion.

George was only grinned, before covering it up quickly by clearing his throat. “Mr. Hamilton, will you please bring me your phone?”

Alexander’s jaw dropped, but he stood up stiffly, walking down and giving it to him.

George took it gingerly, opening a drawer of his desk and slipping it inside. “You can pick it up _after_ class.”

 _Oh_ , Alexander thought. _So that’s what he wanted._

…

The rest of the class period went by smoothly. At some point, Alexander pulled a book out of his bag to read, not having any more work to do for his classes.

George was gathering papers at his desk, so Alexander walked down slowly. 

He was the last one in the class; George was walking to the door when he heard it.

“Alex!” 

He turned, seeing John and Lafayette standing in the doorway, holding their basketball bags.

Alexander gave George a slightly bashful smiling, feeling his face heat up, as he walked over to the door.

“Yeah, guys? What’s up?” he asked softly. 

Lafayette tilted his head, looking quizzically at him. “ _Alexandre, mon ami_ , why do you look so, how you say, hot?”

John laughed, hitting Lafayette on the shoulder. “He means to ask why you’re blushing. Your face is super red.”

Lafayette nodded quickly. “ _Oui_ , quite _rouge_ ,” he agreed.

Alexander could feel his cheeks heat up more; he watched as John’s face lit up into an almost knowing smirk.

“You still have that crush on Washington, don’t you,” he teased, glancing past him to look at George, who was leaning on his desk, looking over papers held in his hands, pretending not to listen, though Alexander could tell that he was.

Alexander shook his head. “You guys have to get to practice, I have to get my phone back. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

John laughed. “Fine, fine, but we’ll be asking all kinds of questions about your little, uh, meeting.”

He grabbed Lafayette’s arm, pulling him towards the locker room. 

Alexander let out a sigh of relief, turning back towards George, who had a smug grin on his face as he looked at him.

“Shut up,” Alexander grumbled.

George chuckled, shaking his head. “Shut the door, and lock it, would you.”

Alexander nodded, closing it behind him, locking it with one hand, grateful for the fact that the door had no window. 

Of course, if anyone got close enough, they’d be able to see them through the windows on the wall.

George gestured for him to come forward, and like a string was attached to him, he walked towards the man. 

Alexander stood in front of him, George still sitting on the desk, his knees slightly open, an offer for Alexander to stand in between them. And, of course, he did.

“Happy birthday,” George whispered, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

Alexander smiled, leaning forward enough to kiss him softly, George humming into the kiss for a second before Alexander pulled away.

“So about this dinner,” he mumbled. 

George laughed. “I’m still not going to tell you where I’m taking you. But since it’s Wednesday, I figured I’d take you on Friday, and you can stay at my place over the weekend.” 

Alexander smiled, leaning close to him, before pulling back. “My phone.”

George sighed, but moved Alexander so he could get up. “Fine. Do you need a ride home?”

“I wouldn’t decline an offer,” Alexander grinned.

George nodded, grabbing his keys and his things, leading Alexander outside. 

…

Alexander had showered, wasn’t dressed nice, a pair of sweats, the hoodie George had bought him, soft socks. 

It was his house, he wanted to dress comfortable, and goddamn it, he was going to.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of it opening, and then the hammering of feet coming up the stairs. 

His door was opened, was almost always open, and he watched as his three friends all popped in, one by one. 

John took his spot at the end of Alexander’s bed, slipping off his shoes and leaning back. Lafayette took the chair at Alexander’s desk, and Hercules was carrying a chair from the kitchen. Not all that surprising really.

They each had a present in their hands for him, handing them to him one by one.

John had gotten him a few bars of chocolate, followed by a monster sized on. Alexander had to laugh at that. Lafayette had gotten him a few pairs of fuzzy socks, a thing of hair bands, some notebooks. Hercules gave him a few beanies, looking proud of himself.

Alexander might have teared up a bit. 

John told him that they had left the cake on the table downstairs, along with the Chinese food, and Alexander shot up out of his bed at the thought of food.

…

It went by quickly, the boys sang _happy birthday_ roughly twelve times, Lafayette sang all the words in French by himself. 

By the time they left, they were all full and happy, high on the feeling joy.

They had only been gone about ten minutes when his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out, still having a smile on his face, though it only grew as he looked at the screen.

**From: George**

**How was your birthday?**

Alexander’s smile softened, and he sat down in a chair, clicking the reply button.

**To: George**

**It was good, thanks for asking.**

It only took a few seconds before he got a reply back.

**From: George**

**Are you alone now?**

Alexander cocked his head to the side.

**To: George**

**I am. Why do you ask?**

**From: George**

**Come outside.**

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, setting his phone down on the table and standing up, walking towards the door.

George’s car was outside, and Alexander’s face broke into a grin, he had to force himself to keep from running towards it.

The door was unlocked, and he easily slid into the passenger seat.

“You wanted to see me,” he murmured, turning to look at him.

George was out of his work clothes, dressed down in simple jeans and a t-shirt.

“I wanted to see my birthday boy,” he told him. “Wanted to kiss him better than I did earlier today."

Alexander smiled, leaning in to meet George’s lips, a heated kiss coming from it.

…

Alexander left the car on cloud nine, hard, wanting more.

George had told him that he didn’t want cum in his car, told him to finish in his bed, told him to think of him.

That wouldn’t be a problem, really.

He locked the door behind him, watched as George drove off, grabbed his phone, and ran to his bedroom, shutting the door with a _bang_.

The second he was on his bed, his hand was down his pants, stroking himself.

He could imagine it was George, could imagine how his hand would feel, how slow he would stroke him. He would tease him; he knew that. 

So he tried to tease himself, up and down slowly, twisting his wrist at the top, moans reverberating throughout his room.

It took less than five minutes, a gasp escaped his lips, before he was coming in his hand, George’s name a whisper on his lips.

…

Friday took far too long to roll around.

Alexander was wired, not good at waiting for anything.

And he was still waiting.

It was Friday afternoon, John had taken Alexander home; he didn’t have practice on Fridays, it was game day. He always had a few hours to kill. 

Alexander felt bad for not going, but the actual game was a few cities over, some championship, Alexander didn’t actually know.

He was watching out his window, _waiting_ for George to pull up.

It was nearing five o’clock before the black car rolled to a stop in front of his house, and Alexander was out of his seat in a second, grabbing his bag, equipped with clothes and his computer, along with chargers for his phone and laptop.

He was dressed nicely, nicer than normal, in formal jeans, a button up dark green shirt, his old shoes. His bracelet. What he wore underneath was a surprise for George.

The car was already warm by the time he climbed inside, tossing his bag in the backseat, leaning in to press a soft kiss against George’s lips.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re eating now?” Alexander asked, looking at George as he pulled away from the curb. “I don’t like waiting. I’m past waiting.”

George chuckled, shaking his head. “You can wait another hour.”

Alexander whined, but pulled out his phone, deciding to just play a game on it while he waited for them to get there.

…

The restaurant was marvelous.

Dinner went by smoothly, George insisted that Alexander get all the food he wanted, slapped his hand when he tried to pay for some of it.

Alexander nearly had a heart attack when he caught a glimpse of the bill, though George barely batted an eyelash.

They slipped out from the restaurant with arms around each other, Alexander giggled as he almost tripped and fell.

George only shook his head, tightening his grip on Alexander, leading him to the car.

…

It took another hour to get back to George’s apartment, making it nearly nine by the time they walked through the doors.

The doorman gave Alexander the typical once over, nodding to George, offering to take Alexander’s bag, though he quickly declined the offer.

The ride up the elevator was unnaturally quiet and calm, an actual normal elevator ride. 

But the moment the doors opened to George’s floor, Alexander was being pushed out, pulled towards the bedroom.

He vaguely processed that George unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off Alexander’s shoulders along the way.

George’s lips found Alexander’s own, leaning down to pick him up, Alexander’s legs wrapping around his waist.

George dropped him onto the bed, Alexander crawled up quickly so that his head was on the pillows, before George was back on him, hips grinding down against his own.

Alexander was already moaning, already hard, already full of _want._

George was making his way down Alexander’s body, fingers teasing as the waistband of his jeans. Alexander took a second to blush before his hips betrayed him and twitched upwards.

There was a soft chuckled, followed by a gasp as his jeans were slowly pulled down.

“God, baby,” George whispered, pulling the pants completely off and tossing them away from the bed. “You been wearing these all night?”

Alexander lifted his head up from the pillows, looking down at George. “Wanted to surprise you,” he told him breathily.

George was staring down at his panties, the nice dark green ones he had gifted Alexander for Christmas. Alexander couldn't decide on wearing either the boy shorts or the thong, and he had settle for the thong when he made a joke to himself about _easy access._

He dropped his head back again; blush working its way down his neck and onto his chest.

George was mouthing at his cock through the fabric that was barely containing it, dampening the front of it in an obscene way. 

“Flip over, baby girl,” Alexander barely registered that George was talking, but he did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach.

George made a noise of satisfaction, kneading the flesh of Alexander’s ass with his hands. Alexander tried to push back, tried to make his want know.

George chuckled; Alexander could feel him move aside the thong before there was a wet warmth pressed against his hole. 

Alexander gasped, pressing back against George’s tongue, enough that George brought his hands up to hold him at his waist, keeping him still.

It was dirty, obscene; the noises George was making made Alexander’s toes curl, made his cock ache where it was trapped on the bed.

It seemed like forever by the time George was done torturing him, was finished fucking him with his tongue and nothing else. It left Alexander a writhing, moaning, gasping, mess on the blankets. Pleading for George to actually fuck him. 

Alexander watched as George moved away, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. The thought of what was to come made Alexander shiver.

“Gonna stretch you,” George whispered, finally pulling off the thong, slipping it down Alexander’s legs, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. 

Alexander climbed up onto his knees, his face pressed into the pillows beneath him. “Just get on with it, please,” he begged, trying to push his ass back, as though that would make George go faster.

The second he felt one of George’s fingers at his hole, he nearly came at the feeling of it. George was always gentle, yet at the same time, he was rough and quick. 

Alexander wasn’t quite sure when one finger became two, or when two fingers became three, but he knew the moment they were all pulled out, replaced with something bigger.

Alexander could easily figure out that it was George’s cock, and he let out a loud moan, trying to push back, take it all to the hilt. Course, George didn’t let him, held him steady until he had pushed all the way in.

“So tight,” George groaned out, hands squeezing Alexander’s hips, sure to create bruises where there once were. 

Alexander was already riding the edge, the rimming having brought him there multiple times. 

“Daddy, daddy, please,” he whispered, begged, adding a few moans and gasps along with them. 

George began thrusting quickly, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, uncaring if he hurt Alexander or not, lost in his own pleasure. 

Alexander saw stars as soon as George slammed into his prostate, and as soon as he knew he found it, he kept hitting it.

Alexander wasn’t sure how long he went on before he came, lost in his own bliss to even warn George.

He knew the blanket beneath him would be ruined, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He heard George curse behind him, and Alexander tried to make up some snarky remark about the face that George cursed, but all that came out was a strangled moan as George came inside him. 

“Daddy,” he whispered, dropping down onto the blankets as George pulled out.

…

The world came back into stark focus as light streamed into the room. 

There was a low rumbling behind him, arms holding him against George’s chest, keeping him warm. 

“Daddy,” Alexander murmured, trying to twist to look at him.

George hummed, kissing the back of his head. “Morning, baby girl.”

Alexander turned to look at him, pressing a soft kiss to George’s lips. “I fell asleep?”

George laughed, shaking his head a bit. “You passed out, woke briefly to tell me you loved me and passed out again.”

Alexander blushed. “How did you change the blankets?” he asked quietly.

“Picked you up, held you while I did it,” George told him. “Have you been eating?’

Alexander shrugged. “Enough to keep me walking.”

George shook his head. “Well we’ll need to get up and get you food, then,” he murmured. “Was it all worth the wait?” he asked after a few seconds.

Alexander groaned. “I’m past waiting,” he grumbled. “I’m not patient.”

George smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> These are the inspiration for the long > http://www.journelle.com/underwear/thongs/eberjey-edie-thong/EBE-A1640LR.html
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr, where I give pretty good timelines of when something will be up > https://underaspark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time, buh bye. <3


End file.
